


Can you spell 'love'?

by RinRin24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Even More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, this is so sweet I almost got diabetes while writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta made a mistake in a live when he wrote a word wrong.Taeyong being the awesome leader and caring boyfriend he is, helps him parctise his writing skills.





	Can you spell 'love'?

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set during a random Vlive I came up with. This is during the Cherry bomb era, but this has never happened in real life.

It happened during a Vlive. They were playing a game, in which one of the members described something personal and the other's needed to write down their answer onto the white board they were given. 

The member who was describing sat in front of the others so that they wouldn't know the answer he wrote down onto his board that he would show the staff members.  
They had played this game before, all of them were familiar with it. 

Taeyong was seated between Heachan and Jaehyun. He knew that Jaehyun would sometimes look over onto Winwin's board and correct his grammatical mistakes or help him with the correct writing. He sometimes still had problems with if it was 'eo' or 'o'.

Taeyong glanced at the other foreigner members. Mark and Johnny didn't need any help, they were both really good at writing. Johnny because he was fluent in Korean in every way, while Mark needed to be good at it so he wouldn't get a bad grade in school because of that.

Taeyong looked at Yuta who was sitting on the other side of Haechan. He was really engrossed in his writing. Taeyong smiled fondly and looked back at his board before the camera's would catch too much. Yuta was really good at Korean when it came to speaking, but Taeyong could still remember how hard it was for him to learn writing. He had improved a lot since then.

"Five seconds left" Doyoung, who was sitting in front of them, said, hugging his white board to his chest. 

Taeyong looked down at his white board. He didn't know the answer so he didn't write anything. He gave an optimistic smile to the camera that he caught filming him, before he looked back onto Doyoung. 

"Aaaand, time's up!" Doyoung said, clapping his hands together. 

"Should we show it in the same time?" Johnny asked, looking at the PD behind Doyoung. The woman nodded. 

"I'll count to three" Doyoung laughed, showing up three fingers. Johnny nodded. 

"So, one... Two... Three!" Eight boards turned in the same and everybody turned to look at the others' answers. Just a second later, laughter erupted as Jaehyun snatched Taeyong's board from his hands. 

"I think Taeyong hyung thought really hard about the answer" he said, showing the board to a camera which zoomed onto it. 

Taeyong laughed.  
"I've never thought about this hard about anything" he said, shaking his head. 

Doyoung looked through the member's answers before he laughed softly, lifting his hand in front of his mouth as he pointed at Yuta’s board.  
"Hyung, hyung, that isn't written like that!" He said, and Yuta immediately turned the board towards himself, looking at his answer. Taeil, who was sitting on his side, looked at his answer over his shoulder. He murmured something lowly so the mics and the camera's won't catch it as he pointed at Yuta's mistake and watched it as he corrected it. 

Then Yuta turned around his board once again with a bright, little silly smile on his face.  
"Ups." Taeyong couldn’t help but smile again fondly. Yuta was so cute. At least, he was cute until he started talking, because in the next second he looked at the producer and said “Don’t overlook this, this was cute!” This caused the others to laugh again, and the comment section quickly blew up with comments about how cute Yuta was. This was when Taeyong was really thankful for their fans, they were really understanding towards their foreigner members. 

“Aren’t you the one who always says that he is better in Korean than Mark?” Johnny asked, throwing his arm around the said teens shoulders. Mark just let out an embarrassed laugh. 

But Yuta was harder to catch off guard than this. 

“Well, I’m definitely better at talking” he said with a smile on his face, seemingly unaffected by the teasing going on. It was a good thing in Taeyong’s opinion, like this, Yuta wouldn’t be affected by it in a long-term and feel bad. 

Or at least he thought so. But then their manager called Yuta away from the rest when they were done shooting the live.

Their manager seemed serious so Taeyong tried to stay as close to them as he could without being obvious about it so he could hear them talking. If he was caught, the reason he would have told everyone would have been that he was the leader, so he just wanted to know what was going on with his members and help them if needed. Sure, he was a little bit more curious and caring when it came to Yuta _for some reasons_ but nobody needed to know that… 

“What did we say about improving your hand writing? Maybe the fans find it cute once, but it will get eventually annoying if you can’t write correctly. What will they think if you make a mistakes on a fansigning?” The man asked in a serious tone as he crossed his arms in front of himself. He looked mad and Taeyong could see how Yuta looked down at the ground, like a little kid when he was scolded. Taeyong didn’t want anything else than to go to him and hug him close. 

“I directly pay attention what and how I write on fansignings so I definitely don’t make a mistake” Yuta said, playing with the hem of his shirt in his hand. Taeyong knew this gesture really well, he had seen it a lot of times when they were trainees. Yuta was nervous and anxious and all he wanted was to run away from the situation.

“That doesn’t mean a single thing, Yuta. You can’t be sure” the man raised his voice a little. He wasn’t shouting at Yuta, but he was threatening enough like this. Taeyong looked around and saw that Johnny, Doyoung and Jaehyun was also watching the scene, cautious and ready to step in.

When they were trainees they always needed to face their mistakes and even write a letter weekly about what they did wrong, but they were always ready to help each other out. Back then they didn’t know that it earned them good points at the agency because of the teamwork, but now they did it because they became almost like a family during the years. 

“I’m sorry” Yuta said clearly, and the manager nodded with a strict expression on his face. 

“Alright. Try not to make more mistakes like this. We only want what’s the best for your carrier and name” he said, finally releasing his arms much to Yuta’s and the guys’ relief. “Do you want to go back to the Korean teacher?” he asked, and Taeyong found out that it was his clue to step in, when he saw Yuta’s eyes widen. 

Lately, they were all exhausted from the promotions and everyone only wished to go home on the end of the day and even like that they could only sleep 3 to 4 hours. Yuta especially was exhausted, he didn’t sleep well in the last few weeks, the last thing he needed was a plus schedule with a Korean teacher. 

“I think that won’t be necessary” he said, stepping next to Yuta quickly. “The guys and I can help him with that, there’s no need to go to the teacher again. I think it’s better for our schedule, because we would fall behind, and Yuta wouldn’t be able to give his best at every performance, if he was too tired because of that” Fancy leader talk always did its magic and Taeyong hoped that this time won’t be an exception. When he saw a slight doubt in the man’s eyes, he quickly gestured towards the guys who had been watching from the sidelines. 

“I mean, Doyoung basically is never wrong and he’s a really good at academic stuff, while Jaehyun and I have experience with helping out the foreigner members. We basically taught Sicheng Korean. I’m always ready to help and so are the guys, right?” he asked, and hoped that his desperate attempt to get away didn’t show much. He could feel Yuta’s hand softly grabbing the back of his shirt, to calm himself. Taeyong only wanted to take that delicate hand into his. 

Luckily, the guys were fast to catch up. 

“Of course, we are ready to help” Doyoung was the first one to speak. “We can take a look at some books in the van on our way to work and all, and I also have many books that Yuta hyung could read. That also helps a lot with writing” he said, stepping out a little. 

“And I’m pretty sure that this was just a little slip. Yuta hyung almost never makes mistakes in Korean” Jaehyun said. 

The manager looked at them suspiciously, and Taeyong felt like he had a rock stuck in his throat. He could feel Yuta’s hold tightening on the back of his shirt. But then the man eventually nodded, and Taeyong needed to hold himself back from sighing in relief. 

“Alright. But I don’t want more mistakes like this, okay?” Yuta and Taeyong started nodding on the same time as a response. All of them waited in silence until the man left the room, before they finally let themselves to calm down. Taeyong immediately pulled Yuta into his arms and hugged him close. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have pointed it out” Doyoung stepped to them much to Taeyong’s displease. Not because it was his fault, but because Yuta pulled away from his so he could look at the younger. 

“It’s okay. They would have noticed it eventually” Yuta said, giving him a gentle smile. 

“But he luckily let it go quickly” Jaehyun said. “Let’s go home, maybe it happened only because you were tired” he said, and pointed at the exit door. The van should be waiting outside for the by now, the others were already out there. 

“You’re right” Yuta said as he went to follow the younger. Taeyong moved with him and placed his arm around Yuta’s waist. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, so the others wouldn’t hear them talking. 

“Yeah” Yuta replied nonchalantly. “It’s not like this is the first time I’ve been scolded because my mistakes in Korean” he shrugged. Taeyong rubbed his waist softly as they made their way towards the van. He only let go when they needed to climb in. And even there he sat next to Yuta. 

“Do you want to look it over when we get home?” He asked, offering his hand to Yuta, who looked at it. 

“Maybe. I don’t know” he sat, as he placed his hand in Taeyong’s and intertwined their fingers. He really seemed like he would like to practise it a little. 

Well, at least up until the second word. Then he got bored. 

“I think we practised it enough” he sat, leaning his hand against his hand. The two of them had been sitting at the dinner table in their kitchen while the others were taking shower or went to sleep. 

“We only looked at two words. And be happy, I only ask what the fans can bring up on the fansignings. The teacher would bring up a lot of useless words, too” Taeyong said, running his fingers through his pink hair. He was also tired, but he was rather sitting there than to listen Yuta getting scolded again. 

“But Jaehyun may be right. It probably only happened because I’m tired” Yuta pouted, looking at the paper in front of him with hateful eyes. 

Taeyong sighed. They will never get anywhere like this.  
“Come on, just three more words so it can be five. Just three more, okay?” he asked, reaching out for Yuta who was now a little more far away as he leaned back on his seat. 

“I want kisses . And hugs. And cuddles” Yuta said, his face pulling into a frown. He looked really tired and Taeyong knew that this was also affecting his mode. And he also knew that he can’t offer anything that would Yuta really happy right now, because the other only wanted to shower and sleep. But they still needed to practise Yuta’s writing a little!

“You can get as much kisses and hugs as you want, just let’s get through that three words. I promise, I even shower with you” he said, giving him a small, kind smile, hoping that it will make Yuta’s frown go away. 

And even though the frown remained, Yuta let out a sigh and took the pen back into his hand. 

“But only three.” His tone was childish, but Taeyong wasn’t one to complain about that. His smile widened as he nodded. 

“Only three.” he said. “First, ‘Take care’” he said, looking at Yuta’s hand that automatically wrote it down. Correctly. 

“This is a sentence” Yuta murmured, much more to himself than Taeyong. 

“Doesn’t matter. Second, ‘Thank you’” he said, following Yuta’s pen with his eyes. This was an easy word, he knew it, but now he himself didn’t want to spend much time there. 

“And lastly, ‘I love you’” he said, smiling as he watched Yuta write. But then his smile gave its place to a frown. “Babe, that’s wrong” he said, pointing at the beginning of the word. It looked like ‘Ta’. 

“No, it’s correct” Yuta said with a blank face as he looked down at his paper. 

“I said ‘I love you’” Taeyong said, confused. What was Yuta thinking?

“I know.”

“Then why ‘ta’? Can you spell love?” he asked, and Yuta’s eyes finally shone up. 

“Sure, I can. Isn’t it spelled as ‘Taeyong’?” he asked and immediately broke out in a huge smile, chuckling at his own bad pick-up line. It was so cheesy, he was really proud of himself because of it.

Taeyong just sat on the other end of the table, dumbfounded. He didn’t know how to react, having hard time processing what Yuta had just said. But then he buried his face in his hands with a groan. A big smile came onto his face and he laughed softly as he took his hands away from his face. He stood up and took Yuta’s chin into his hand to pull him up. 

“You’re such an idiot” he laughed before he leaned over the table and pressed their lips together. Yuta laughed into the kiss before he sat back onto his chair, breaking the kiss with this. 

“But you love me” he grinned as he quickly wrote down the word correctly. He wrote it away from the other words and with much bigger letters, so that would be the first one someone would notice if they looked at the paper. 

“Don’t know why, though…” Taeyong huffed as he pushed his chair under table and went to Yuta’s side. 

“You don’t need a reason to love me” Yuta laughed as he stood up, leaving the pen and the paper behind. Taeyong took his hand and led him towards the shower. 

“You’re lucky that’s true” he said as he opened the door and let Yuta to go in first. At least, Yuta’s wide smile was back, and that was more than enough for Taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the few one shots I came up with to spend the time while I don't have time for longer stories. :) I hope you guys liked it, thank you for reading! :)  
> Comments are always appreciated! :) 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
